super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Buzz Lightyear (PSST)
Buzz Lightyear is one of the protagonists of the Toy Story series and appears in Pixar Studios Smackdown Tournament as a playable character. Character Description Buzz is the one of the main protagonists of the Toy Story series along with Sheriff Woody. He also has his own spin-off show called Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Biography Buzz Lightyear is a heroic space ranger action figure, complete with laser beam, karate-chop action and pop-out wings. Buzz is a boy's dream toy who becomes a quick favorite of young Andy, and the closest of buddies with Woody. While Buzz's sole mission used to be defeating the evil Emperor Zurg, what he now cares about most is keeping his toy family together. Buzz's new mission is sidetracked along the way, however, when his journey brings out surprising aspects of his personality even he didn't know existed. Gameplay Buzz is a toy so his weapons such as his laser wouldn't work but here they do. Buzz does regular damage and takes regular damage so he is jus an ordinary all-rounded character but his special moves are quite useful. Moveset *Neutral: Buzz does two punches then a kick. *Forward: Buzz does a jump kick. *Up: Buzz does a uppercut. *Down: Buzz does a leg sweep. *Dash Attack: Buzz does a shoulder tackle. *Forward Smash: Buzz pulls his arm back and delivers a powerful punch. *Up Smash: Buzz does a upward headbutt with his helmet. *Down Smash: The thrusters on Buzz's jetpack give off a sudden charge to the ground. *Air: Buzz does a mid air punch. *Forward Air: Buzz does a mid air kick. *Back Air: Buzz spins mid air. *Up Air: Buzz does a flip and kicks upward. *Down Air: Buzz slams his feet downwards. *Grab Pummel: Buzz uses his magnet grapple to pull opponents toward him and punches them. *Forward Throw: Buzz throws a opponent forward. *Back Throw: Buzz throws a opponent backward. *Up Throw: Buzz flies upward with a opponent and throws them upward. *Down Throw: Buzz throws a opponent to the ground and stomps them. *Neutral Special: Laser Blaster: Buzz will shoot a laser you can shoot it like Fox's blaster or charge the blast. *Side Special: Karate Chop Action: Buzz does a powerful karate chop. This can be charged for a long time by holding down B. *Up Special: Turbo Boost: Buzz activates his wings and shoots upwards using his jetpack. *Down Special: Lightyear Spin: Buzz activates his wings and spins quickly. This move can last up to 4 seconds if you hold down B, but after 4 seconds he will get dizzy and will be stunned for 2 seconds. *Final Smash: Star Command: Buzz uses his wrist communicator to contact Star Command, who send an armada of small ships piloted by little green three-eyed aliens. The ships shoot lasers or drop bombs onto the stage, and then they leave. On-Screen Appearance Buzz flies onto the screen and lands on the stage. Winning Animations TBA Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Sources *http://pixar.wikia.com/Buzz_Lightyear Category:HighLifeCola Category:Pixar Studios Smackdown Tournament Category:Pixar Studios Smackdown Tournament Characters